


Designation

by charivari



Series: DJD Deadlock [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU where Deadlock has joined the DJD, Deadlock AU, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Loss of Identity, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Poor Drift, Psychological Manipulation, Restraints, Sadistic Tarn on his soapbox, valveplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn makes sure Deadlock adjusts to his new designation. AU where Drift is still a con and has been assigned to the DJD after the first Vos dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designation

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a Drift/Tarn fic and thought "what if Deadlock was in the DJD and had trouble answering to his code name?" So this happened.

"What is your designation?"

Deadlock strains against the harness he's been suspended in. A large finger is circling his exposed valve. It's difficult to concentrate. But there's only one correct answer. 

"Vos," he whines.

Tarns hums,

"Good," he buries a digit inside Deadlock up to the knuckle, "You're learning. Again. What is your designation?"

"Vos," Deadlock whimpers around the probing finger, soon joined by another. Scissoring inside Deadlock's valve. 

"Again," Tarn demands, "What is your designation?"

"Vos," Deadlock cries, "Vos. Vos. Vos."

The more he says it, he thinks, the more Tarn will touch him. But the fingers grind to a stop.

"No," Tarn says, "Not Vos Vos Vos. Vos."

Deadlock stares at him wildly in protest. Tarn, hidden by his mask, is unreadable, until he tilts his helm in a thoughtful gesture.

"I suppose I am being a little cruel," he muses, "I do know what you meant. And enthusiasm should be rewarded."

A scream tears from Deadlock's vocaliser as the rest of Tarn's fingers push inside him. 

"Believe me Vos," Tarn says steadily - as though his fingers weren't buried in Deadlock, "I do understand your... attachment to your old designation. Megatron himself gave it to you. A great honor. I too would be reluctant to part with it."

His fingers are trawling over Deadlock's sensory nodes. Charge ripples through his frame. He manages to nod though he isn't quite catching all of Tarn's words.

"But you are Vos now," Tarn curls his fingers and Deadlock arches, "Not an individual. But an entity. A symbol. We five are all symbols. Of Megatron's power. That is why we take the names of the first five cities which fell to him."

Deadlock nods more brokenly. Tarn's fingers take him close to overload then slow, denying the final push into climax. 

Tarn's speech is not yet finished.

"If one of us dies, another assumes his name. In this way we are unending figures of justice. Our names strike fear into the sparks of all those who betray our cause," Tarn's free hand strokes Deadlock's finial, "That is why you are Vos. And only Vos."

"Yes," Deadlock gasps, desperate to overload, "Vos."

Tarn hums, fingers stroking.

"You seem as though you understand. What is our motto Vos?"

"F-find. K-kill. C-cleanse," Deadlock stutters, voice saturated with static.

"Who are we named after?"

"F-first f-five c-cities."

Deadlock is close.

"Who do we serve?"

So close.

"M-m-ega-t-tron."

"What is your designation?"

"V-oooossssssssss!" the name screeches from his vocaliser as he overloads around Tarn's fingers.

He goes limp in the harness, twitching. Tarn withdraws his fingers, transfluid splattering onto the floor. 

"You did well Vos," he strokes his finial once more, "Very well."

Vos forces up his weary helm and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad now *hides*


End file.
